


Now You See Me

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eyes, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: Carter learns a little about Supergirl, and a little about soulmates, from his mother’s girlfriend.





	Now You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Belated, and unbetaed.

Carter lined up his shot as he asked his question. With a light thwack, the blue #2 ball barely missed the corner pocket, and both people groaned. “So, how do you cut your hair?” 

The woman with him in the newly redone room circled the table, searching for her angle. Stretching out, she aimed her cue and let the stick glide. “Shoot! Still a little too hard,” she cried, as the cue ball popped over the edge of the table onto the floor. But, at least it didn’t join the others embedded in the drywall, so...progress. Carter went to retrieve it as Kara answered.

“Well, I don’t really have to cut it. Once I was more or less an adult, and it looked like it does now, that’s how it’s been - it just stays the same length. Of course, your mom used to complain it needed more conditioner.” Since she’d been staying over a lot more with Carter and his mother, Kara upgraded to the ungodly expensive brand she found in the shower, and the complaints had vanished. Of course, Cat had been in a much better mood lately. 

Carter’s mother recently had this floor of the penthouse gutted and renovated. There was an upgraded gym and DEO-sanctioned light bed, a guest bedroom, another kitchen with a stocked fridge and full bar, and the game room that contained a sweet video game system, dozens of board games, ping-pong, pinball and the luxurious pool table. Winn, James, Lucy, Maggie, Vazquez, and Alex had already been over twice for game night.

Pool helped Kara hone her control even further, and Carter liked studying the geometric angles and trying trick bank shots. They were enjoying the time together while waiting for Cat to get home from an emergency meeting at work.

Carter was really enjoying it - he had a LOT of questions for Kara. AKA Supergirl. His mom was dating freakin’ Supergirl!! This little nugget of info was brand-new to Carter as of only a few days ago, and Kara and his mom said he could ask the superhero almost anything - barring national security and privacy issues. They both seemed both upset and glad he’d figured it out. 

After everyone had come clean, Cat and Kara sat side by side across from Carter in the living room two nights before. “So, son, my brilliant boy, what gave her away?” 

“I had started to wonder - they do sort of look alike, I mean Kara’s never around when there’s a Supergirl sighting, and you’ve been a LOT more worried when she’s in a fight on TV.” Cat acknowledged that with a nod, and squeezed Kara’s hand a little tighter. “And, sorry Kara, you really eat a ton, especially for a girl.” 

“But,” Carter continued, “a few nights ago I saw Supergirl fly onto Mom’s balcony, and then Kara immediately came out of the room. Duh, you guys.”

Carter wanted time to prepare most of his list of questions he’d gathered for Supergirl since she first appeared a couple years ago. But his first question was easy and off the cuff.

The curly-headed teen bent his head to stare down at his bare feet. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I’m not some dumb kid who can’t keep a secret. I know it’s important.”

His chagrined mother started to speak. “Carter, we...”

But Kara interrupted, with a gentle pat on one of Cat’s knees. “No, babe. This is on me.” She took a deep breath, and went to hover sitting cross-legged in mid-air in front of this young man she’d already come to love. 

“I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time. Since the train even. But...knowing me, knowing about me is dangerous. I worried enough about your mom. You Grants are a smart bunch, she figured it out too. My priority is you guys being safe. It would kill me if something happened to you because of you knowing me, Carter. So you’ve got to promise not to tell or even hint at it to anyone outside of our family, the people who already know I mean. Not if I’m hurt, not if some kid at school makes a nasty comment, nothing. Can you do that for me, bud?”

Carter nodded and was in Kara’s arms for a hug immediately. Cat may have wiped away a few tears, but she would’ve denied it. Dust. It must’ve been dust. And she didn’t even hear what Kara whispered in her son’s ear.

“And, if something happens, if I’m hurt and can’t come home right away, I need you to be here for your mom, like you always have been. To look after each other for me, ok?” Carter nodded as he gripped the almost-indestructible hero even tighter.

So, over the past day, Carter’s question list grew. Tonight after dinner, over ice cream and pie, they had a “Supergirl Q & A” planned. There may have been a power point presentation waiting on his laptop, disguised as a school assignment. But, he couldn’t help letting a few he’d forgotten slip out now.

Carter stretched across the edge of the table to try his shot again. “Wow, that’s pretty cool. Even your hair is super!”

Kara laughed. “I never thought of it like that, but I guess so.” She adjusted the glasses she still wore. “I don’t have to shave my legs or brush my teeth either.”

This time, Carter’s shot was true and the ball went exactly where it was supposed to. “What? I get the legs part I guess, but I’ve seen you brush your teeth plenty of times. Do you do it just to be more normal?”

Her attention slightly diverted by the sound of the third member of their trio arriving home upstairs, Kara absentmindedly nodded. “Huh? Oh right. Well, yeah, part of it was just habit. When I got here, the Danvers figured it couldn’t hurt to help me fit in. But, even though I can’t get cavities, I still want fresh breath for...you know.” Kara waited until Carter turned to see her and waggled her eyebrows at him.

As expected, a perfectly teenaged sound of disgust. “Ughh. Kara! No one needs to hear about gross stuff like that. A dude doesn’t want to think about his _mom_ and her _girlfriend_ like that.” Although, from what he’d overheard at school, there were probably more than a few of his classmates who’d be pretty interested in hearing about Supergirl kissing someone. And from a recent accidental yet scarring internet search, Carter knew his own personal mother was referred to as a MILF. Just...ew. NO.

The superhero watched as her girlfriend’s son shook his shaggy head, and giggled. Poor Carter. He’d been exposed to a lot, being the son of a celebrity, and one who wasn’t always well-liked. He generally handled it, and everything, so well - Kara sometimes forgot Carter was still a teenage boy. And most kids understandably had absolutely no desire to think about their parental figures as sexual in any way. She tracked Cat with super-hearing as she got in upstairs, and may have peeked a little with X-ray vision over the top of her glasses to watch her change from business attire to yoga pants and one of Kara’s t-shirts. There may have been a smirk. _She_ certainly had no issues thinking of Cat Grant in a sexual way. At all.

She blinked back to regular vision to find a suspicious Carter watching her. “I don’t want to know, Kara. I just don’t want to know.” He turned back to the table, aiming for his next shot. But, he apparently wasn’t quite done with the topic.

“And your eyes, both you and Mom’s, have changed, so that means you guys are soulmates, right? But what about Supergirl’s? Her eyes are still the same.” 

Carter carefully didn’t look at her, and missed his next attempt badly. He’d already given Kara the only version of a shovel talk he knew how to give when they confessed they were dating (which basically amounted to: “Please don’t hurt my mother”) - as opposed to the approximately 83 versions Cat had received from virtually everyone who had ever met Kara. But Carter wondered if it should be reiterated for Supergirl. Soulmates or not, Cat was still his mom, and he figured a guy oughta look out for his mom.

Kara grinned her biggest smile, outshining even the glow of the tacky neon sign of her family crest Carter bought with his own money for the game room. Being Cat Grant’s soulmate was an amazing revelation. Actually, just being her girlfriend would’ve been enough for now, but when they each discovered shortly after starting to date their eyes had morphed into an amazing blend of hazel and blue...well, that had frankly been the most passionate night of Kara’s life. Her jaw slackened at the memory... They’d broken the bed, torn through two sets of sheets and pillows, Cat was covered in ‘happy’ bruises all over for a week, and Kara had literally eaten her weight in pizza the next day due to the caloric expenditure. 

The only bad thing was it required Supergirl to wear colored contacts - her beautiful blue eyes were well-photographed, and it wouldn’t do to let people know there was now someone - a gorgeous, amazing someone of Kara’s dreams - out there that could be used as leverage against her. Kara told Carter that part of it, not having considered the observant teen would have noticed. She grinned - he was Cat’s son after all, what should she expect?

Kara bent over the table and prepared to answer more fully, but before she could, another voice chimed in.

“That’s right, Carter. It means we’re soulmates - as both Kara and Supergirl. And I couldn’t be happier about it.” 

Carter jerked in surprise to hear his mother’s voice, but of course Kara wasn’t caught off guard and smoothly took her shot. This time, she was better about minimizing the force she used, and the striped ball rolled smoothly into the pocket. She grinned quickly at Cat, and turned to finish off the black 8 ball and the game.

Carter didn’t rush to his mother for hugs anymore, but he didn’t shrug hers off, so Cat figured for a teenager, she’d consider that a win. “Sorry I’m late. We’ve got Luigi’s for dinner upstairs before “The Talk”. Sounds like you all have been having an interesting pre-discussion.” 

The visual of Kara Supergirl Danvers in sinfully tight blue jeans and a thin white t-shirt, stretched almost over the pool table, drew Cat’s attention in the most delicious way. Those quads and biceps and glutes...

Standing back from his mother and holding his cue stick, Carter watched her watch Kara. He didn’t even have to look up to see her face, now that they were more or less the same height. 

Scandalized, Carter asked: “Mom, are you checking out Kara’s butt?”

“I don’t have to answer that, young man.” As Cat spoke, Kara called her shot and sunk the last ball. She turned to look at her Grants. “Cat! Please! Think of the boy.” 

Completely at odds with her words, she strode over to her girlfriend for a kiss. “Missed you.” And, if there was ass-grabbing by both parties out of sight of the male in the room, well...it had been hours since they’d seen each other. Even yoga pants could be tempting when Cat Grant wore them. 

Carter had begun to exhibit some of his mother’s dramatic tendencies it appeared. “Why are you both trying to gross me out today? What have I done to deserve this?” He theatrically threw a hand up against his forehead, and had both women laughing.

“All right, funny guy. Everyone upstairs, Kara I can hear your stomach growling. We need dinner so we can have dessert and Carter can pepper Kara with non-gross Supergirl questions.” Cat headed for the doorway, and after stowing away their sticks, the other two quickly followed. Carter headed for the stairs that connected the floor to the penthouse above, but Kara gently held Cat back with a hand on her hip.

“Hey,” she said, tugging the smaller woman against her. “Everything ok at work?” Kara heard Carter already making his way upstairs.

Cat sighed and breathed in one of her new favorite places - the curve of Kara’s neck and shoulder. “Yes, thank you, darling. It was messy but not bad. We got it straightened out, and I put the fear of God back into the Tokyo branch. Did you and Carter have fun?”

Kara nuzzled back. “That’s good news. And yes, we did. I’m afraid his list of questions will last until next week though. And I just know I’m going to have to ask Alex some of the super-sciency ones. He seems curious about the soulmate idea.”

“He brought it up with me before too. Ever since he realized a few years ago Nathan and I didn’t share eye colors, and what that meant, he’s been interested. I hope one day he finds someone as amazing as his mother did.” Cat stood on tip-toes to nibble and kiss this alien who’d stolen her heart not once, but twice, as two different people.

Kara took a step forward, effectively trapping Cat between her body and the hallway wall. “I hope so too. He’s such a good kid, Cat. And, trust me, the pleasure is all mine. In fact,” Kara lifted Cat into her arms, and kept kissing in between words as she headed for the stairs, “I’m very interested in bringing my soulmate back down to the game room tonight, after our Supergirl TED talk, and showing her a different version of pool I just now thought up. I’m afraid it’s somewhat risque.” 

They both heard Cat’s heartbeat speed up. “Well, Kara, you know I am all about innovation. It’s a date.”


End file.
